


卖电脑引发的风波

by ellenxc



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Shaming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellenxc/pseuds/ellenxc
Summary: 我是一个变态私生粉。有一天，诺曼说他要公开拍卖自己使用过的电脑参与公益活动。于是我拍下了电脑，并发现了一个他的秘密。
Kudos: 4





	卖电脑引发的风波

**Author's Note:**

> 我有罪，我是垃圾。以下所有都是我的妄想，和所有演员无关。  
> 人物可能ooc.  
> 多年后第一次开车，请见谅。

上  
我是诺曼的粉丝，也是粉圈人人喊打的变态私生粉。但是你看看这个随时露胸，动不动让其他男人摸他胸和屁股的婊子，你应该也会理解我为什么会变成这样。我已经喜欢他很久了，不仅买下了他很多私人用品拿来撸管，还偷偷跑去他家很多次了，目前还没有被抓到过。有时候在诺曼直播的时候，看到他毫不知情的穿着被我射过的衣服，摸着我闻过的东西，我都忍不住看着他又来了一发。  
这次，这个婊子说要拍卖他的电脑用来公益捐款。我当然不会放过这个机会。在我买下了这台电脑后，我第一时间找了人来恢复电脑数据。果然，这台电脑里存过不少他的艳照。有他一个人用假鸡巴自慰到眼神迷离，也有他舔着不知名的大鸡巴，满脸餍足。还有他被草到失声，骚穴满是白色流状体的视频。看着我满身发热。

其中最刺激的，还是一个视频。

视频画质有点模糊失焦，一看就是用手机拍的。

画面一开始就是一张红肿的嘴吮吸着粗大狰狞的鸡巴，时不时还发出啧啧的水声。镜头再拉远一点，就看到了这个婊子失焦的双眼，满脸通红，透露着一种深深的饥渴感和迷离感。大概不管是谁，只要露出鸡巴，他都会凑上去舔。真是个对鸡巴上瘾的婊子。  
大鸡巴似乎是要射了，便从他嘴里抽了出来。他便马上抬头，用脸去迎着。于是那个大鸡巴就狠狠地往他脸上拍打了几下，还用龟头蹭了几下他的脸，在他细软的胡子上留下了一些粘液。  
“请给我吧”他忍不住哑着恳求了一句。这声音比行尸走肉后期的熟妇声更哑一点，也更嗲一点。  
他怕不是在片场天天先吃鸡巴，再上戏吧。我忍不住吐槽道。  
“现在不行。 ”一个有点耳熟的声音说道，“你得先告诉我，你现在的感受”  
“我现在感觉好饥渴，我想要爹地射到我脸上，射到我嘴里，喂饱我。我很能吃的，请随意使用我吧。”  
“还不行啊。你是谁？”  
“我是爹地欠操的母狗。谁都可以随便使用。”  
“那你更喜欢被用嘴，还是更喜欢从后面操你啊。”  
这时候镜头突然往上拉，才看到还有一个人从后面正大力地操干着这只母狗，还时不时用力地打着母狗的肥屁股。每次被打屁股，这只母狗就忍不住提高呻吟声。  
这个母狗！他居然这么喜欢痛，还享受被好几个人同时使用。  
“啊～被操得好爽！母狗都喜欢啊。请爹地射给我吧～”他脸上露出了淫荡而又饥渴的表情，双眼发光地盯着镜头。  
那个大鸡巴似乎也忍不住了，用力地射到他的脸上。他张开嘴巴，伸出舌头，努力地去迎。于是他的胡子上，眼睫毛上，舌头上都挂着白色的粘液。他吞下了以后，还伸出舌头去舔嘴巴附近的精液，然后露出了餍足的笑容。  
我忍不住摸下了自己的下身。  
这个婊子还在镜头里继续呻吟着，饥渴地求着被使用，应该是后面操他的人有意见了。但他居然还有余力，还主动拉着别人的手去摸自己的胸。这个时候，我才注意到他红肿的胸部，比之前大了不少，仿佛妊娠期的女人，又大又软，凸起的乳头还打了乳钉。  
难怪这个婊子这两年露胸少了，原来是已经打了乳钉。  
婊子的声音突然开始变得更高昂，伴随着用力的拍打声。看来是后面那个人也快了，所以毫不留情地快速抽插着。  
镜头突然一转，应该是后面的人接过了手机，开始对着他的肥屁股拍。那屁股又大又肉感，伴随着鸡巴和手掌的拍打，像一层层的浪，不住的颤抖着。而臀瓣中间那个深红色的肉洞，已经有点肿了，还溢出了一些白色的泡，但却依旧吸着大鸡巴不放，又湿又润。  
“啊啊啊不要拍了。快来摸摸我吧！“  
“你看你，对着镜头，比平时咬得更紧了，我都想尿在你里面了。其实小母狗很高兴对着镜头露出这么淫乱的样子吧。最好所有人都看到你淫乱的样子，随时随刻都有人拉下你的裤子就操进来，把你当成街头廉价的妓女吧。”  
“你说你应该标价多少呢？20刀一次，还是5刀？”  
“像你这么骚的母狗应该很高兴挨操吧。那就5刀一次。大鸡吧就免费吧。”  
“嗯～”他被这些话羞辱着，更兴奋了，全身都红了，屁股也更主动地往镜头凑了。  
“哎，真骚。听着还起劲了吧。那爹地现在就给你写个婊子。”  
镜头里，出现了另外一只手，在他肉感的屁股上写上了whore。写完，还用力地咬了一口他的大屁股。这时我才看清他的脸，原来爹地是JDM。  
而母狗被咬了一口，用力地颤抖了起来，后面洞里的鸡巴也忍不住射了。  
他忍不住用手去抠后面骚洞里的精液，却被人一把抓住。  
“让我来帮你吧。”说着，这个人视频里露出了正脸，居然是安迪。

。。。

我终于忍不住射了出来。冷静下来以后，我知道我的机会来了。


End file.
